


Whatever My Captain Wants

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dragon Jensen Ackles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: What does one do with a bored Chad? Well in Jared's case he sends him to bother his mate and Captain of the ship Jensen and he happily awaits whatever punishment his actions bring him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Whatever My Captain Wants

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for cassiopeia7 for the spn_j2_x-mas over on Livejournal. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I had fun writing it, I fell in love with the idea of J2 in space and Jensen as a dragon-like species.

_"These are the voyages of the starship Impala whose goal is to seek out new civilizations, to explore the unknown. To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

A long drawn out sigh was heard followed by, "Chad."

Putting down the holo camera he had been using to film Chad Michael Murray grinned at his best friend and Chief Engineer of the Impala. "What I was just ensuring that our adventures were properly recorded."

There were times that Jared Padalecki-Ackles couldn't believe his best friend was the Chief Doctor of the ship. He could understand a lot of the crews' disbelief when they first had the pleasure of meeting Chad, it wasn't until they saw him in the med bay caring for patients or out in the field saving crew members lives did they understand why he had been given this job.

Still, there was no changing that Chad will always be Chad.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Jared asked as he looked longing at the article he had been hoping to read.

"Nope." Chad popped the p knowing it annoyed everyone around him. "Danneel kicked me out of the med bay when I tried interviewing her, she said that would remove my dick and balls if I didn't go bother someone else." Chad explained and grinned at his friend, "So you, my lucky friend were chosen."

Jared could feel a headache being to form and he found himself looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answers of how to deal with Chad. _'I wonder how angry Jensen would be if I sent Chad to follow him around for a while?'_ The thought crossed Jared's mind and he could feel his cheeks heating up as he imagined just what punishment Jensen would give him for unleashing Chad on him without warning. Feeling his mouth growing dry Jared found the temptation growing stronger and stronger and he could at least admit to himself, _'Well now I really need to do it.'_

Now the thought was taking root and Jared fought the urge to smile as he helpfully suggested, "Hey Chad I doubt people will really want to see what we do not when they could watch the bridge crew in action."

Just as Jared hoped Chad perked up, "Now that sounds like a great idea Jaybird. Sorry to cut this so short." With a wave, Chad was gone and Jared could relax.

"That was just cruel." One of Jared's engineers Lindsey told him.

Jared's mouth curled up into a knowing grin, "I know but it will be worth it."

Rolling her eyes Lindsey turned back to the computer console she had been working on she wasn't about to get involved in Jared and Jensen's kinky sex life. "Whatever boss man, I just hope that you will be able to sit this time around."

A faint flush appeared on Jared's face, he knows that his and Jensen's relationship is no secret, they had been together since their academy days and in the middle of their graduation celebration, Jensen asked Jared to marry him in front of their fellow graduates as well as their teachers and families there.

Jared had known from the moment that he met Jensen that someday he would marry him so all he could say was yes.

_Jensen Ackles grinned as he looked about his classmates and his grin grew into a true smile when his eyes landed on Jared who was staring at him with pure love in his eyes, he had a speech all prepared but with one look at Jared, nothing existed but him. "Jared, will you marry me?"_

_Jared felt his mouth fall open and he was certain he wasn't the only one._

_Clearing his throat Jensen continued, "I know that I am supposed to be up here giving a heart moving speech but honestly that is not me. No instead I am taking the chance to ask the man I have loved since the moment I laid eyes on him to spend the rest of our lives together. So once again I am asking you Jared Padalecki will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?"_

_Jared knew that everyone was staring at him waiting for his answer but he only had eyes for Jensen who was looking at him with love and hope in his eyes. He couldn't imagine how much courage it had taken Jensen to do something like this. "Yes."_

_Jensen was certain that the mic was picking up the rapid beat of his heart, "Yes?" He found himself repeating._

_A wide grin appeared on Jared's face as he yelled out, "YES!" And then he was moving throughout the crowd, apologizing as he climbed over his classmates as he did his best to reach Jensen._

_Hoping down from the platform Jensen reached the front row just as Jared reached the second and with his Draconian strength easily lifted his mate to be over the two rows and into a deep kiss._

_The cheering of the crowd was lost to them as they only cared about one another at that moment._

* * *

Captain Jensen Ackles never got tired of seeing the stars around him. Since he had been a hatchling he had dreamed of this moment of being captain of his own ship and travelling the stars, seeing new worlds and meeting new races. It hadn't been easy but finally, he achieved his dream. And to make it all the sweeter he had his husband by Earth terms and his mate by his race terms by his side.

His beautiful and sexy mate who loved to tease him.

Jensen's thoughts were cut off when he was tapped on the nose by the holo camera floating in front of him. A long drawn out sigh escaped Jensen's lips as a beaming Chad popped up behind the camera.

"Hey, so Jared told me to come to film you. So dear Captain what do you have to say for our audience?" Chad asked a knowing gleaming in his eyes.

"Jared is in so much trouble." Jensen hissed out before he forced on a smile and prepared to answer whatever questions a bored Chad threw at him.

* * *

Entering the quarters he shared with Jensen Jared stretched his arms and let out a tired yawn. A pair of arms wrapped around him and tugged him against a strong body, a body that Jared knew intimately. "Computer lights," Jared ordered.

The golden scales of Jensen's arms shone in the light and Jared found himself tracing them with his fingers like he always did when he was in his husband's arms. He loved the feel of Jensen's scales beneath his fingertips.

"You have been a very naughty boy." Jensen's voice was more of a growl and it had Jared shivering, he loved it when Jensen's dragon side came out.

Turning his head to look at Jensen Jared wasn't at all surprised to see that his normal emerald green eyes were shining brightly, "I have." Jared chirped happily.

Raising an eyebrow Jensen reminded his happy mate, "You know I will have to punish you for inflicting a bored Chad on me."

Jared's sunflower eyes swirled with delight and desire, "Oh I know and I will take whatever punishment you have in store for me. But someone needed to keep Chad occupied while the rest of us worked to make sure the Impala is in perfect shape."

Nipping at Jared's lower lip as he reached down to squeeze Jared's perfect ass Jensen informed him, "And that is the only reason that I am not spanking you."

A pout appeared on Jared's face as he whined, "But I love it when you spank me."

Smiling at his love with fondness Jensen pressed a kiss on Jared's lips, "I am sure that I will come up with a suitable punishment that both of us will enjoy." Jensen promised.

Heat filled Jared as he leaned more into his mate's hold, "Does that mean I can unleash Chad on you again?" He asked in a teasing tone of voice. A squawk escaped him as Jensen's slapped his ass. "I thought you said there would be no spanking?" He asked with a pout.

Jensen didn't look moved by the pout, "That was for even thinking of unleashing a bored Chad on me again. I promise you that by the time I am done with you, you will be able to think of anything but me and only me." Jensen vowed his voice dropping into a deep growl full of promise and passion.

Finally able to turn fully in Jensen's arms Jared wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, "Then I happily accept whatever punishment you have in store for me, my Captain." Jared grinned as Jensen shivered he knew how much his mate loved it when he called him that in private.

"Oh sugar, I can guarantee you that we will both enjoy this," Jensen promised before claiming Jared's lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
